


Friends Forever

by AlexTrout



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Disorder, Artist Simon Snow, Childhood Friends, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lucy Salisbury Lives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Simon Snow Needs a Hug, Simon Snow has anxiety, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, The Mage (Simon Snow) is an Asshole, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTrout/pseuds/AlexTrout
Summary: "I couldn’t stay. I loved Davy, I truly did, but I don’t think we could live through that. I had been three months into the pregnancy when he wanted to try some of his spells. The night before we were to try one I had snuck into his office to see them. They were dark. They were powerful. I don't believe a baby could live through that and come out unharmed. So I left."An AU where Lucy leaves the Mage before he can cast things on Simon and Baz and Simon are friends.TW: Anxiety Disorder, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Death
Relationships: Lucy Salisbury & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Sharing-a-room-with-an-open-fire for beta reading this! I'll try to update this frequently, but I'm sorry in advance for my lack of time management. Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoy!

## Chapter 1

### Lucy

I couldn’t stay. I loved Davy, I truly did, but I don’t think we could live through that. I had been three months into the pregnancy when he wanted to try some of his spells. The night before we were to try one I had snuck into his office to see them. They were dark. They were powerful. I don't believe a baby could live through that and come out unharmed. So I left. 

Davy had been out, preparing everything when I did it. I didn’t have a mobile, or anyones number, so I went to Mitali’s. We had been best friends at Watford, I had hoped she’d let me stay the night. 

When I got there, it was late. I didn’t have much, only a suitcase of my clothes. Honestly, I was surprised when she had answered. 

“Lucy? Is that you?” She had said, groggily. 

“Hey Mitali,” I said. I had feared she hated me. I left with Davy right after Watford without telling anyone.

“Where have you been?” She asked, waking up more. “I thought you were in California. Has something bad happened?” She had always liked to ask many questions.

“Could I come in?” 

When I got inside I told her everything. I told her how I had gone to Lancashire with Davy, hidden from the world. How he had wanted to create the greatest mage. How I was carrying his child. I told her why I ran and why I could never go back. 

Mitali, bless her soul, took me in. She let me stay with her. I would help with the food and the little one, unable to find a job. I was always afraid that Davy would come back, but he never did. I felt almost disappointed. Had I really meant so little? Had we meant so little? Was it all simply about magickal ability? Davy and I are both powerful. Our child would have been to, if that's what he wanted. I never wanted a “chosen one,” I wanted a child with Davy.

Mitali and I cast protection charms, sacred rituals, on me to ensure that he couldn’t hurt us. I was nervous about performing them. I ran away from rituals, was it really best to be casting them? I had to in the end though, you needed to be safe.

It took some time to get on my feet. I hadn’t gone to university. Me and Davy left too soon after school. I eventually did find a job as an assistant event planner and worked my way up. Things were hard. I had been with Davy for so long, I wasn’t sure what to do with myself. 

The day you were born was the happiest day of my life. Simon. Simon, my rosebud boy. I want to give you the world. You were— you are— the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you with all of my heart. 

### Simon

I can’t believe that I’m finally going to go to Watford! I have been looking forward to this my whole life. Me and Penelope are going to Watford tomorrow. Penny has been my best friend since birth. Me and my mum used to live with the Bunces when I was a baby. Now we live a few blocks away, but Penny and I are like siblings. 

Everything about Watford sounds amazing. Everything besides The Mage. My mum always told me not to trust the Mage, that he’s dark. We don’t usually talk about him, but when we do she gets mad and closes off so I drop it.

Me and Penelope are sitting in my room. Our mum’s have allowed us to have a sleepover tonight. We're sitting on my bed. Pen’s reading a book and I’m staring at my mobile while thinking of all of the things that could go wrong. 

“Hey, Si,” Penny says, snapping me out of my thoughts. “Everythings going to be fine. You’re a mage so there’s no reason that you won’t be able to get in, Watford has countless wards against it so it’s safe, I’ll be there, and you’ll have your mobile so you can call your mum whenever. Nothing will go wrong.” 

I want to tell her that “no, a million things could go wrong. I could lose my magic, I could be too stupid, I could not really be a mage. The school could be attacked by vampires again and you could get hurt. You’ll find better mage friends and leave me. My mum will be glad that I don’t have to live here anymore so she can stop wasting money on me. _Nothing_ will go right.”

She always says the right things to calm me down for the most part. I have an anxiety disorder. Penelope and my mother are really good at helping me. I also see a Normal therapist every few weeks to help too. I can always find ways for things to go wrong. I’m still a bit nervous about going, but not on the verge of a panic attack anymore.

I wish I was normal, that I knew how to keep calm. Instead I have this stupid disorder that tells me that everything will always go wrong, even though nothing ever has. No one else I know has this problem, only me. I hate it. I lean my head on Penny’s shoulder to help stop my thoughts, and she rests her head on top of mine. I’m glad I have a friend like her.

I can’t believe we’re actually here. Me and Penny went with my mother, and the other, older Bunce went with Aunt Mitali. Penny and I are standing outside the gates, waiting for her family. My hand must have been shaking because Penny takes it and gives it a tight squeeze. We magicked Penny’s hair a bright red last night, her mum didn’t really care. My mum thought it was very funny and offered to help me dye mine, I said no.

“I’m scared,” I whisper. There are other people here, some older kids have gone in and some have stayed out here. 

“I’m not,” Penny whispers back, she squeezes my hand again. “I know that we are going to have some of the best times of our lives.” 

I nod my head, trying to tell myself it will be alright. That I have nothing to worry about. I don’t have any more time to think about it because the other Bunces arrive and we’re going inside. We go to the dining hall and I almost gasp at the sight of it. It’s big, bigger than my old school cafeteria. There’s also sour cherry scones, my favorite type of scones. I forget most of my anxieties and begin to dig in, using “ungodly amounts of butter” as Penelope would say. 

We’re all sitting at a table, Penny, my mum, and Aunt Mitali. Penny's brother sat with his friends. Pen and her mum are talking about different classes. 

“Simon,” my mum says, putting her hand on my bouncing knee. “You’re going to be fine, love.”

I give her a tight hug and she just pets my hair. “You’ve got Penny and I’m only a short call away. You’re also going to get your roommate.” 

My roommate. I completely forgot about them. What if they don’t like me? What if I don’t have one? What if—

“Simon,” my mum's quiet voice snaps me out of my thoughts. “Simon, my rosebud boy.” She calls me this when I’m really nervous, it’s soothing. 

My mum has to leave, so me and Penelope head out to The Great Lawn. There are crowds of people. Most of the older students are with their friends. You can tell which students are first years, they all look lost. Penelope and I are sitting at a large tree, talking.

“I can’t wait to start classes! What are you most excited for?” Penny asks me.

I shrug, “Astronomy?”

“I think I’d like to learn things like Greek or Latin, they seem challenging.” Penelope loves challenging subjects, she was the smartest student at our Normal school.

“I bet you’ll be top of the class here as well, Pen.” I tell her. She doesn’t give me a response, just lays her head on my shoulder.

“You think?” She says after a minute. It takes me a moment to realise what she's talking about.

“Of course,” I say, “You’re so smart and don’t ever give up.”

There’s a loud bang and I jump so violently that Penny lifts her head off my shoulder. There's another bang and I notice everyone looking at the sky. Bang! Bang! I look up and see fireworks!

“Whoa,” I whisper. I’ve seen fireworks before, but none of them have ever been this cool. The fireworks are making shapes, real shapes. One of them looks like a bow and arrow. Another one is a rainbow, with all of the correct colors. Maybe this year won’t be so horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter cause I'm impatient! Hope you enjoy ｡◕‿◕｡

Baz

The fireworks are nice, but I couldn’t care less about them. I thought I’d be fine coming back. I can barely remember living here with my mother, but knowing she was here... Knowing that her grave is here. It feels different.

I’m leaning against a yew tree with my cousin Dev. He’s completely absorbed with the fireworks, like most of the other students. After this is the crucible ceremony. The fireworks look like they’re about to end so I begin to head over to the bonfire where I know the ceremony will be held. 

Once the fireworks officially end, Dev makes his way to my side again. The Mage begins the ceremony by saying an incantation, lights the crucible on fire, and then I feel it. There's a sharp pull in my stomach, but I stuff my hands in my pockets and stand my ground. I don’t want to look like all of these idiots.

Dev has left my side so I begin to slowly walk forward. In front of me I can see a boy with bronze curls walking towards me. He’s quickly in front of me, holding out his hand. I keep mine in my pocket, he looks really scared. Out of the corner of my eye I see that many people have already shook hands, so I slowly take out my hand. We shake hands for a moment before I pull back. 

“Hi, uh. I’m Simon. Simon Snow Salisbury.” The boy, Simon, says.

“My name is Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch.” I tell him. I can see when he realises who my family is.

“I - uh. It’s nice to m-meet you,” he stutters out. This kid is so weird.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, I hope that we can become close friends.”

Simon

Watford is great! It’s the second week into term and things are really good. We have a uniform with a striped blazer with greens and purples, dark grey trousers, green jumpers, red ties, and a boater hat. I like having the uniform because I don’t have to spend five minutes deciding what to wear so people don’t hate me every morning and to prove that I’m a capable mage when my **Stay put** works. Penelope and I share a ton of classes, I’ve met this really pretty girl named Agatha, and I actually get some of the stuff we’ve been talking about. Baz and I are already kinda friends too. He might be even smarter than Penny. His mum used to be the Headmistress here until she was killed by vampires when Baz was six.

There is one not so good thing though. The Mage. My mum has always told me to avoid him (though she's never told me why. I’ve never asked), but it’s hard to when he calls for you. I can’t exactly say no, he’s The Mage and Headmaster. I also don’t know why he called for me. I don’t think I broke any rules. _Oh no, what if he’s going to expel me_ , I think. I know when my anxiety is being irrational, but that doesn’t make me any less nervous. If I get in trouble my mum will be so disappointed. Penny won't want to be my friend any more. Baz will hate me. Agatha will never talk to me. 

My thoughts are interrupted as I get to The Mages door and suddenly I’m having problems breathing. I bring my shaky hand up to the door and give it a knock. It immediatly swings open, revealing a large, messy office. 

“Ah, Simon,” I hear a man's voice say. The Mage is standing behind the large desk that is placed in the center of the room.

“Y-you asked to s-see me sir?” I stutter, my voice shaking. I still can barely breathe.

“Take a seat,” he says, gesturing to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. I do. “I wanted to properly introduce myself.” I can instantly feel myself able to breathe again. This must be a normal thing then. “I was wondering if you could summon something.” Oh no. This is a test. 

“W-w-what do you need me to s-summon?” 

I leave the Mage’s office an hour later. He had me remember the incantation "In justice. In courage. In defence of the weak. In the face of the mighty. Through magic and wisdom and good.” Whenever I said it, a sword appeared. I’m not sure why he wanted me to do it, but I’m glad I could.

At dinner I sit with Penny, Baz, Baz’s cousin Dev, and Dev’s roommate Niall. It’s quite nice, having friends. Back at Normal school, I didn’t have any friends besides Penny. She thinks it’s because magic can put Normals off, and she and I were inseparable so our combined magic was too much for them to handle.

“Hey guys, were any of you guys called down to the Mage’s office?” I ask everyone a few minutes into the meal. Baz answers,“No, why would he call us down?” just as Penny exclaims with worry in her voice “No, why? What happened?”

I feel my whole body freeze. Why did he call me down? Did he think I didn’t have enough magic? Would I be kicked out for being bad at magic? I didn’t think I was doing too bad. I’m going to be kicked out and my mother will disown me for being such a disappointment. I’ll go into foster care and never get adopted. I hear a faint voice that sounds like Penny.

“Simon, hey. What happened? Breathe.” 

I’m suddenly very aware of my fast breathing which just keeps becoming faster and shorter. 

“Snow?” A different voice says. Baz. He’s going to think I’m weird. He’s going to make fun of me. He won’t want to be my friend anymore.

“I… I-I’m f-f-f-f-fine,” I say as I stand suddenly. I’m having a panic attack. I need to get out of here.

“Simon,” it's Penny again. I feel a hand on my arm and I run. I can see people looking at me. They think I’m crazy. I’ll never have friends. 

I’m in Mummers, running up the stairs to mine and Baz’s room. I still can’t breathe. I’m on the verge of hyperventilating. I need to do something before I pass out. 

I get to the top of the staircase and immediately sink to the ground without going into the room, leaning on the door. I pull my knees up to my chest and try to think of the techniques my therapist has taught me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attacks

Baz

Watford has been lovely so far. I’ve become somewhat friends with Snow and his cherry red-haired friend Bunce, along with hanging out with Dev and his roommate Niall. Snow’s a pretty odd bloke. Sometimes he’ll get super nervous for no reason. You can tell he’s nervous when his hands start shaking and he begins to stutter.

I’m sitting at dinner across from Snow and Bunce with Dev and Niall on my left. We’ve just got our food when Snow asks about the Mage,

“Hey guys, were any of you guys called down to the Mage’s office?”

“No, why would he call us down?” I ask at the same time Bunce says, “No, why? What happened?”

He goes stiff in an instance. What happened with the Mage? Snow’s whole body starts shaking and it looks like he’s struggling to breathe.

“Simon, hey. What happened? Breathe,” Bunce says. His breathing becomes noticeably faster.

“Snow?” I say, trying to keep the worry out of my voice. He looks up from his plate of food, his eyes wide.

“I… I-I’m f-f-f-f-fine,” he stutters out, abruptly standing up. Dev and Niall look over at him.

“Simon,” Bunce says carefully as she slowly places her hand on his arm. The second she touches him he bolts.

I don't know what to do. Bunce stands up like she’s going to go after him, but instead turns to me. 

“Baz,” she says, “you need to go after him.”

Why does she think I would know how to help? She’s known him longer (I would assume, they seem attached at the hip). 

“What?” I say.

“I shouldn’t have touched his arm. I can’t help right now, he also probably went to Mummers.”

“I don’t know what to do,” I say, managing to school my expression and voice. What is wrong with Snow? One minute he’s talking like always and the next he’s hyperventilating and running out of the room.

“He’s having a panic attack, it helps when someone else is there. Just don’t touch him without asking.” I just stare at her, hoping that she can’t sense my internal panic. What's happening to Snow? “Hurry, he’s going to pass out soon.”

I gently stand up, unlike Snow had, and speed walk out of the dining hall. I begin running the moment the door closes. I’m unnaturally fast for my age so I get to the top of Mummers in a good amount of time. 

When I get there I’m cursed with the sight of Snow leaning against our door, head against his knees which he is hugging against his body.

I sit down, leaning against the wall opposite of him, and quietly say, “Snow.”

His head immediately jerks up, and he begins to cry. Crap. 

“I can leave if you want,” I offer quietly in case he doesn't want me here with him.

“Please stay,” he says in a strangled whisper.

“Okay.”

Simon

I spent all day in my room after my panic attack, luckily it was a Saturday. Baz left early this morning. He’s probably mad he has to have such a freak of a roommate. He stayed with me through my panic attack. He didn’t say much, just sat there. I probably freaked him out. When I calmed down he said he was going back to dinner. I just went to bed. When I woke up this morning I had a text from Penny.

PB (5:34): I’m sorry I touched your arm. I hope it was okay when Baz came up. Love you.

I don’t text her back. I’m not mad at her, I just freaked out when she touched me. Instead I call my mum. It’s eleven in the morning, so she should be up. She picks up on the second ring.

“Hey darling,” she says. She only says that when she knows I’ve had a panic attack. “Penelope texted me last night. She said you asked about the Mage then you had a panic attack. What happened?” She asks, and I tell her. 

“It’s okay now,” she says after I’ve finished. “If the Mage calls for you again, tell me or Penny, okay?”

“Why? Is it something bad?” I ask her, my palms start to get sweaty.

“No. I just,” she pauses, “we used to know each other. He was in my year when I was at Watford.” She’s never told me this. “I know what kind of man he is and I just want you to be safe.”

“What did he do?” I ask her, more out of curiosity than fear.

“He - he was obsessed with power. With creating power. He wanted to create the Greatest Mage.” 

“Did he do it?”

“Not that I know, but I know he tried. I managed to stop him the first time, but I had to stay away after that. For your safety.” 

“I’m sorry,” I tell her. I see why she never talks about it, that sounds messed up.

“It’s not your fault, you weren’t even born yet.”

We talked a bit more before she had to go. I get dressed in my jeans and t-shirt, but stay in the room. I decide to do some of my homework, but quickly get frustrated. I’ve never been the best at school, apparently that also applies to magical school. The only thing I’ve ever been okay at is art. My mum bought me two sketchbooks before I went to Watford. I haven’t used them yet. 

I spend the rest of the day in the room, drawing the entire room. Penelope texts me again, asking if I want dinner. I tell her that I’m fine and that I’ll see her tomorrow. I end up eating a few granola bars that she made me pack, which I’m grateful for now. Baz comes in some time after dinner and sits at his desk with a book. I want to say something to him like “sorry for freaking out yesterday and making you sit outside of our door for twenty minutes.”

“Have you been here all day?” He asks, not turning around from his desk.

“Y-yeah,” I say, looking down at my hands. I’m sitting on my bed with my sketchbook in my lap.

Suddenly Baz leans down and into his bag, pulling out a cloth with something in it. He hands it to me and I immediately recognize the smell as a sour cherry scone. 

“I couldn’t bring any butter,” he says, not looking at me. 

“Thank you. Sorry that you had to wait with me outside the room yesterday.” I want to also apologize for being a freak but I don’t want to be a depressing burden. 

“Was it a panic attack?” He asks, still not looking up from his book. After knowing him for two weeks, I’ve gathered that he likes to read. A lot. 

“Y-yeah. I have an anxiety disorder so I freak out about little things all of the time, though I usually can calm down before it’s a full blown panic attack. Sorry.” I apologise a lot when it comes to my anxiety even though my mum and Penny tell me I don’t have to. I feel guilty that they have to put up with it.

“You don’t have to apologize, it’s not like it’s your fault you have it.” 

“Well I could be better at controlling it,” I say, then immediately regret it. “I’m sorry. That probably sounded rude.”

“I’m always rude to my friends, so I don’t care.”

“We’re friends?” I say. He looks over at me.

“Do you want to be?”

“Y-yes. Yeah. I just thought you wouldn’t want to be my friend cause I’m so weird.” 

He shrugs, looking back at his book. “It doesn’t bother me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no upload schedule, especially because I was planning to post this on Monday and then just didn't ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hope you enjoy the Chapter!

Baz

After the thing with Snow I felt bad. I’ve never seen anyone look so scared and out of control. Snow didn’t come down to breakfast. He was still sleeping when I left which is odd because he's usually up at the crack of dawn. At breakfast I asked Bunce what happened yesterday. She told me he has some anxiety disorder and that he had a panic attack. After breakfast I went to the library to study anxiety. Apparently it’s a very common affliction and there are many things that can be done to help it. There are also some spells I found that could help, but I wouldn’t do it to Snow without talking about it first.

Snow wasn’t at any of the other meals so I put one of the sour cherry scones I see him constantly shoving into his mouth into one of my handkerchiefs and tie it up. When I get to our room after dinner he’s sitting up with a sketchbook in his lap. 

I sit down on my bed and take out a book for something to do. I don’t want it to seem like I really want to talk to him so I read for a few minutes before saying something.

“Have you been here all day?” I ask, not looking at him.

“Y-yeah,” I hear him say. I want to ask him why, but I don’t want to push it. Instead I reach into my bag for the scone. I hand it to him, still not turning around. I don’t look over to see his expression as not to show that I care. My father always taught me that showing your true emotions leaves you vulnerable and easy to manipulate.

“I couldn’t bring any butter,” I tell him. 

“Thank you. Sorry that you had to wait with me outside the room yesterday.” It wasn't really his fault. From what I read, panic attacks can occur expectedly or suddenly, and most people can’t stop one from happening themselves.

“Was it a panic attack?” I ask him.

“Y-yeah. I have an anxiety disorder so I freak out about little things all of the time, though I usually can calm down before it’s a full blown panic attack. Sorry,” he says, instantly opening up to me.

“You don’t have to apologize, it’s not like it’s your fault you have it.” 

“Well I could be better at controlling it.” I’m about to say something when he quickly blurts out. “I’m sorry. That probably sounded rude.”

“I’m always rude to my friends, so I don’t care.” I say. It’s true. I take after my father with my bored expression, but I definitely have Fiona’s sarcasm and ruthlessness.

“We’re friends?” He says. I finally turn around to look at him. He’s still sitting on his bed, but now he’s facing me more. 

“Do you want to be?” I ask him. I thought we were already friends, or at least close to it.

“Y-yes. Yeah. I just thought you wouldn’t want to be my friend cause I’m so weird.”

I shrug, and look back at my book. I want to tell him that I’m probably weirder. I don’t. Instead I say, “it doesn’t bother me,” and go back to my book.

The next day he woke up loudly like usually, banging into everything imaginable. I don’t even need to set my alarm, he wakes me up five minutes before it. Today when he inevitably wakes me up with his ruckus, I actually get up. 

“O-oh, Baz. Sorry, did I wake you up?” He asks, stupidly. 

“Yes, but it’s fine.” I say, walking over to my wardrobe and grabbing my outfit for the day, slacks and a black button up shirt. I always dress to impress.

“Sorry,” Snow says again. He’s already in his ripped up jeans and t-shirt. I shrug and walk into the bathroom to shower.

When I come out, my hair as perfect as ever, I’m shocked to see Snow still here, sitting on his bed. He’s usually out the door a few minutes before breakfast starts. 

“Snow,” I say, nodding my head in his direction, my normal greeting. 

“H-hey. I wanted to see if you, um, if you wanted to walk together. To breakfast I mean. You don’t have to -”

“Sure,” I say, cutting him off. I’m honestly surprised that he waited for me, he always eats like it’s his last meal. 

“O-okay, let’s go then,” Snow says, smiling and walking out of the door.

We walk down to breakfast in a comfortable silence. When we get there, Bunce jumps up from her seat.

“Simon! Glad to see you came down. This is one of the first times you haven’t been early to a meal,” she escalims, clearly surprised, when we get closer to the table. 

Snow puts on a bright smile, “Sorry, I wanted to walk down with Baz.” I feel myself put on a small smile, though it probably looks more like a smirk. We all sit down, Bunce next to Snow and me across from them. 

“Don't worry, I saved you some scones,” Bunce says, pushing a plate with a small stack of scones towards Snow. He smiles even bigger and gives her a small side hug. 

When breakfast is over Snow invites me to hang out with him and Bunce, though I politely decline. I don’t have anything to do, but I want him to think I do. I’m complicated.

I spend all of my morning in the library, reading about mental illnesses. Yesterday was very educational and interesting, so I want to learn more about different mental illnesses. I bring down my one book titled “Mental Afflictions and Their Magickal Solutions” to lunch with me. When I arrive at lunch, Bunce and Snow are already seated, along with another girl.

I sit down in my normal spot, poor myself some tea, and continue reading.

“Hey Baz,” I hear Snow say, curiosity lacing his voice. “What’cha got there?”

I consider just holding the book up to show him the cover, but instead take this time to be snarky to him. If he wants to be my friend, he’ll have to be able to get used to my personality.

“A book,” I say, not looking up. “Ever see one before?”

He laughs. “No duh. But what book is it?”

I lift the book up to show him the cover, like what I was originally going to do.

“Crowley, how can you read something so boring? You’re just like Penny.” He says. Bunce laughs at that. The other girl just takes a small bite of her sandwich. She seems rather pretty I guess. 

“Hello,” I say to the girl. She looks up. “My name is Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, but I go by Baz.”

“I am Agatha Wellbelove. Nice to meet you.” I give her a small nod and go back to my book.

“Hey Agatha,” I hear Bunce say. “You’re in our Magical Words class, right?” I’m also in that class. I sit two rows in front of Snow.

The trio continues to talk about random stuff, I only listen in a few times. It's the end of lunch and I’ve just finished my sandwich.

“Do you want to hang out with us? We’re going down to the football pitch.” I hear Snow say. I assume he’s talking to Wellbelove because she says that she has to finish up her homework and leaves. 

“Baz?” I look up. “Do you want to come?”

“Okay,” I say, standing up and putting my book in my backpack. I’ve been down to the football pitch a few times, I want to try out for it next year. First years can’t be on the team. 

Snow and I hang out a lot over the next few weeks. I slowly become more like myself, rude and sarcastic. Snow doesn’t seem to mind. We’re constantly bickering which is fun. 

I’ve also become more acquainted with Bunce, who is almost as smart as me. Almost being the key word. Dev and Niall are good too. Wellbelove will sit with all of us sometimes. You can see how much Snow likes her. Dev fancies her too, but is better at hiding it, thanks to his Grimm heritage. I get why they seem to like her. She is beautiful, but that's about it. Sure she’s good company, but she’s also rather boring. 

She was obviously brought up to be polite and a lady, the opposite of Snow. He said his last name is Salisbury. The Salisbury’s aren't too well known, they’re not in the Old Families, but I do know they’re pretty powerful and wealthy. Surely Snow has to have been brought up with some manners. I guess it doesn't matter now, though. I doubt he's going to change anytime soon.

Simon

I’m laying on my bed in mine and Baz’s room. He’s in the en-suite, doing his usual hair routine. We walk down to breakfast together every day now, even though he barely eats.

“Oi Baz!” I yell. “You’re going to make us late to breakfast.”

“Yes, it would be a great tragedy for you to not get to breakfast the moment they open the doors,” he says from the bathroom. I can imagine him rolling his eyes.

“Some of us like to eat, not just poke at our food.” I can hear him scoff.

“Sorry that I don’t eat my weights worth of butter and scones every meal,” he says, finally stepping out of the en-suite with his hair slicked back. 

“I don’t see why you need to spend so much time doing your hair every morning,” I tell him, getting off my bed.

“Some of us like to look presentable,” he sneers, picking up his bag. I just roll my eyes.

When we get down to breakfast, Penelope, Dev, and Niall are already seated. Ever since Baz and I have been friends and walk to breakfast together, she always saves a plate of scones. 

“Hey,” I say sitting down next to her. She turns her head and smiles at me.

“Hey, Si.” Baz takes a seat next to me, grabbing a piece of toast. “Are you ready for our elocution test tomorrow?”

“What?” I didn’t know we had a test in that! 

“Snow, I was just talking about it yesterday.” Baz says.

“I thought you were just talking about the class, not a t-test!” Baz rolls his eyes.

“I can help you study for it,” he says, taking a small bite of his toast.

“Really?” He nods. “Yes! Thank you.” I wrap my arms around him, and give him a quick squeeze. I can feel him instantly tense up. We’ve never hugged before.

“Whatever,” he says when I let him go. 

Baz

Snow and I are walking back to our room. We’ve just finished our last class, which we have together, and we have some time before dinner. When we get to our room, Snow makes a show of collapsing onto his bed.

“Have you died, Snow?” I ask him, unpacking my bag. 

“Yes,” he says. “Yes, I’ve died, so I don’t have to do my homework. You’ll have to tell Penny. She’ll be heartbroken.”

“That’s so sad,” I say with a monotone voice. “I’ll make sure to bring scones to the funeral.”

“I’m glad to see you care so much,” he pouts. I look over to him and he’s still laying on his back sideways on his bed.

“I’ll be able to redecorate the room. I’ll put a bookshelf where your bed is. I’ll push our beds together so I have more room, it’ll be great.” He scoffs. I place my elocution book on his desk and bring my chair over to it. “Come on Snow, we don’t have all night.”

He sits up and looks at me, clearly confused. I pick up the elocution book and wave it around a bit. 

Groaning, he walks up to me, dragging his feet. 

“I can see that you really care about your education,” I say, opening up the book.

“I do care,” he pouts again, crossing his arms. “But I’m just not good at it.”

“It’s a class about talking and annunciating. Surely it’s not that hard for you, Snow.” 

He rolls his eyes. “I can barely talk to a teacher on a good day, much less for a test.”

I’m silent for a moment, thinking. What have I read to help with speech in all of my research about anxiety? 

“I’ve read that the more you know the subject that you’re talking about, the more it helps.” He just stares at me, mouth slightly agape. “It also helps if you think positive, and if you practice on someone.”

“I- uh. O-okay,” Snow says, sitting down in his chair. Why is he stuttering? Did I make him uncomfortable by talking about his anxiety?

“Are you okay?” He looks over at me, with an obviously fake smile that looks like a grimace. 

“O-of co-course.”

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just wanted to help.” I don’t know what I did, I just want him to go back to smiling. 

“You d-didn’t make me uncomfortable.” I resist the urge to roll my eyes. “I just. I’m sorry you have to have such an annoying roommate. Like I-I can’t even talk or study the right way and you feel bad so you help me.”

“I’m not helping you because I feel bad,” he looks up at me. How can he be so insecure? He’s a great person. “I’m helping you because you’re my friend and I know if our roles were reversed, you’d help me.” 

He stares at me for a short moment before he gives me a weak, but real smile.

“Okay, so, I’ll ask you some questions, and you just have to answer. The more we do this, the easier it should be tomorrow.

* * *

The next day during the elocution test, I hear Snow stutter and fumble around his words, but not as much as I thought he would. I guess our studying actually helped him. When it was my turn I performed perfectly (unsurprisingly), not messing up a single time. 

When I walk into the dining hall during lunch, I see Snow bouncing in his seat. 

“What are you so excited about Snow?” I say, quirking an eyebrow and smirking. He smiles his great big smile. 

“Ms. Lott told me that I got a C plus!” I feel my mouth drop into a frown.

“I’m sorry,” I guess our studying didn’t help.

“No, Baz. That's amazing! I was expecting to fail, this is a great improvement. Thank you so much!”

I think it’s quite sad that he’s so excited about a C plus, I’d be crushed. I don’t say that, just nod my head. “Glad I could be of some help.”

“I think Mrs. Gold would be very proud of you, Si.” Bunce says. 

“Who is Mrs. Gold?” I ask them. Snow looks down at his lap, Bunce just takes a casual bite of her burger, ignoring me. 

“She was um, my-my therapist,” Snow says before shoving an entire scone in his mouth.

“Crowley Snow, one day you’ll end up choking on one of those,” I say, not bringing up his therapist. We haven’t known each other very long, I don’t want to rush all of his secrets out of him. Especially because I wouldn’t want him to do that to me, though it’s surprisingly easy to open up to him.

He seems pleased that I didn’t say anything about the therapist, shrugging at my comment. I roll my eyes and begin on my sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it normal to joke about death? To be like: *pretend to feint/die* Alas, I am dead. Blah blah blah, just pretending they're dead. Like is that a normal person thing?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Panic Attack

Simon

Agatha, Penelope, and I are sitting near the pitch watching the team practice. I like to sit out here and do nothing, Penelope and Agatha joined so I wouldn’t be alone. The girls are talking to each other when I notice Baz sitting with Dev and Niall on the other side of the pitch.

When we all hang out, Dev and Niall won’t usually join in the conversation, just talking with each other. Baz seems to fit in really well with them. He’s really likeable if you try to get past his walls. 

He always has his guard up. You can tell what he’s feeling sometimes from his eyes. When he’s upset they seem to look like cement. When he’s happy they’ll avoid you and look down more, like he’s trying to hide that he actually feels happiness. 

They’re all talking about something, I don’t know what, but Baz says something that makes the other two laugh. Baz looks aways from them, obviously trying not to smile, but ends up making eye contact with me.

I realise that I’m staring and immediately turn away. I feel my face flush. I wait a moment before looking back over there. He’s still looking at me, confusion clear on his face. 

Before I think about what I’m doing, I awkwardly wave at him. He stares at me for another moment before snapping out of it and waving back at me.

Dev says something, prompting Baz to look back at him. I decide that I should probably pay more attention to Agatha and Penelople so I look at him for a second longer before turning back.

After dinner, when Baz and I are up in our room together, he turns to face me from his desk.

“Why were you staring at me earlier?” He asks. I jump, caught off guard from the sudden noise and the question. 

“I-I-I-I,” I say, unable to continue with the next work. I pause for a moment, looking down at my hands, before trying to speak again, but when I try to say the words, I can't. I know what I want to say, but it won't come out. 

“I-I-I,” I try again. I feel tears begin to well up in my eyes. This is so stupid. I have no reason to be nervous, I know that, but that doesn’t help my lack of ability to breathe.

Soon I’m gasping for air and I feel like I’m dying. I feel something next to me and I breathe harder. 

“Simon,” I hear Baz say. It’s too much. Everything is too much. I want to stand but my body isn’t cooperating. It feels like there's this huge weight on my body.

Suddenly I’m aware of everything near me. Too aware. I hear Baz’s steady breathing and my erratic one, I notice his still body and my shaking one. 

“Name five things that you can see,” Baz’s soft voice says. I can't make myself look up or talk, just reach out for his hand. I can feel him squeeze it and I can breathe slightly better, though I’m still hyperventilating. 

“I can see you, I can see your bed, I can see my bed, I can see our door, I can see our desks,” He says slowly. I still can’t breathe or move too much, but I can pull him towards me using his hand.

He hesitates for a second before taking his hand out of mine. I feel everything crash down on me, worse than before. Then, I feel his arm over my shoulders. He’s hugging me. Breathing becomes a bit easier again.

“Four things you can feel,” Baz says. I try to speak, but it makes my breathing worse.

“I feel your warm skin, I feel the lumpy bed, I feel your rough shirt, I feel my uniform,” He says. “Three things you can hear. I can hear your breathing that is slowly getting better, I hear my voice, I hear the wind outside.”

My breathing has been getting better so when Baz says, “Two things you can smell,” I say, “C-c-cedar a-a-and b-b-b-b,” I can’t finish my last word.

Baz nods, “And one thing you can taste.”

“T-te-tears,” I say, lifting my hand up to hug him back lightly.

“What triggered it?” He asks me. He never asks if I’m okay, and I appreciate that.

“I-I d-don’t know,” I tell him. “I j-just. I couldn’t t-talk.” 

“You don’t have to right now if you can’t or don’t want to,” he reassures me, moving his arm to take it off my shoulder. Before he can, I grab onto it tightly. 

“P-p-p-please don’t g-go-o,” I say, quietly. I feel him lean onto me a bit more so I turn and bury my face into his shoulder.

Baz

I’m not sure how long we sit on Snow’s bed. Long enough that he can stop crying and shaking.

I shouldn’t have asked that question like that, he probably thought I was mad at him. I was just curious, he was with Wellbelove, who I strongly believe he fancies, and Bunce, his best friend. Why wouldn’t he be talking to them? 

I also don't understand why he wants me here. I would’ve thought that he would be mad at me for causing his panic attack and sitting on his bed. The first time I saw him have one, Bunce had touched him and he bolted, so why would he want me to hug him?

I didn’t ask him any of these questions, just hugged him, and pet his soft curls. 

“You’re fine, little puff,” I whispered like how my mum used to do with me. “Things will be alright. I’m here.”

He eventually got up and went to the bathroom, presumably to shower and change, seeing as he brought his pajamas with him. 

When I hear the shower water turn off minutes later, I’m laying on my bed. I’m already in my pajamas and reading out of my History of Magic book. 

Snow steps out of the bathroom, letting some steam drift into the room. His hair is wet, sitting on his forehead. I’d never let my hair look like that, even just to be in the room.

Snow sits on to his bed and looks down at his hands. I reach under my pillow and pull my wand out. 

“ _ **Tidy up**_!” I say, pointing my wand to Snow’s hair. It immediatly dries and becomes soft, like always. Snow barely flinches when I cast it. I do it all of the time, seeing as he has no cares about his appearance. 

“I’m sorry,” he says once I’ve put my wand away. 

I raise my eyebrow even though he’s not looking at me. “Care to explain what for?” I know he’s going to apologize for his panic attack, he does this any time he gets nervous about something.

“I shouldn’t have freaked out. It was so stupid. I also guilted you into hugging me and wasted your time. I’m a really bad friend, I’m sorry. I get it if you don’t want to be my friend anymore.”

“You know, the only time you can talk smoothly is when you’re apologizing. Too bad you don’t usually need to,” I say. “You didn’t guilt me into anything, I could have left if I wanted to. Also you’re one of my few friends and that would be a stupid reason to stop hanging out. I’ll be your friend until you don’t want me to.”

I know that he thinks people don’t like him, so I make sure to tell him how much I want to be his friend (it’s sad how much I like him. I’ve never wanted to be someone's friend so much.)

“I just, I’m sorry,” he says again. “When-when I don’t know what to say, or-or I just can’t say them, I just go straight to physical contact. A-and I know you don’t l-like that, s-so I shouldn’t h-h-have-”

“I never said I don’t like it,” I interrupted him. “I’m just not used to it.”

He lifts his head up to look up at me and tilts it to the side like a confused dog. “You don’t hug your mu- father?”

I shake my head once. He looks down again before getting up. He walks over to my bed (it’s not that far) and avoids making eye contact.

“Can I hug you?” he asks, standing right infront of me.

“Yes, you may,” I say because I want him to. Despite that I might not be prepared after all because once he touches me my entire body stiffens.

“I-is this okay?” he asks.

I just nod my head; I know he felt it.


	6. Chapter 6

Baz

Right now I’m packing up my clothes and anything I want to take home. It’s June, our last day of classes, one day before we leave. I really don't want to go. At home all I have is Vera, my father, and Daphne. They got married a year ago and now she’s 8 months pregnant, so Father will be fussing over her and I’ll be left alone.

Snow is currently lying in his bed, ignoring the fact that he should be packing. This year has been really great. Snow is my closest friend, and surprisingly I’m exceptionally close to Bunce too. Dev, Niall, Wellbelove, and I are also friends, but I’m not as close to them.

“Are you going to begin packing, Snow? I doubt you’ll have much time tomorrow,” I comment, folding my shirt neatly.

“R-right...” he says, trailing off. He’s nervous about something.

“What’s wrong?” I ask him, placing my shirt in my trunk and folding another one. I’ve learned that it’s best to not look at him directly when he’s nervous.

“I, uh. I was wondering i-if, uh. If you wanted to c-come over sometime this summer. I-I know you probably have all of these posh Normal friends, so-so you don’t have t-to. Sorry. I -”

“I’d enjoy hanging out some time over the summer. I suppose you’d need my number,” I grab my mobile and unlock it, opening up the phone application. It’s shocking that Snow and I have been friends for this long and not exchanged numbers. I guess there hasn’t been a situation that called for it, we’re roommates and share over half our classes. 

I toss my mobile onto his bed and continue folding clothes. After a moment I hear the quiet noise of the buttons being touched. 

“Also, you think I have posh Normal friends?” I ask him, smiling at myself. I don’t even need to turn around to know he’s blushing.

“Shut up,” he says, placing my mobile onto my bed. Out of my peripheral vision I see his red face. I was right. “I don’t know what you do at your house. You probably had a group of friends back at your Normal school.”

I turn to him, my eyebrow already raised. “Normal school?”

He’s looking at me, obviously confused. “Don’t tell me you didn’t go to Normal school before Watford.” I shake my head. His eyes double in size.

“I was homeschooled by Vera, my nanny,” I say like it’s the most normal thing. It is to me. When I was younger I would go to the nursery, but then my mother died and I never really hung out with many other kids. Sometimes at some of my fathers parties there would be other kids, but they always look scared of me. The only one to stay would be Dev.

“Really? I would always assume you went to this posh private school,” Snow wonders aloud. 

“Idiot,” I mutter, turning around to put a pair of trousers away. 

“You really should start packing.” I say after a minute of silence.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says before I hear the thunk of his trunk opening.

Simon

I’m sad to be leaving Watford. I had a great time. I’ve made friends with Baz, Agatha, Dev, Niall, along with a few others. I even gave Baz my number yesterday and asked him to hangout during the summer! 

The Mage didn’t call me down to his office again this year, so that's good too. In fact, I’ve only seen him a few times around the school. He always looks like he’s in a rush. I’m still unsure of why he wanted me in the first place. Was it to test my magickal ability? If so, I’m glad I’m still here. I must have passed, thank Merlin.

“I can’t believe how fast this year has gone,” I say sitting in the dining hall with Penelope and Baz, the others have all left.

“I told you it was all going to be fine, didn’t I?” Penny says, smiling at me. I smile back.

“And I told you that you were going to be top of our class, guess I was wrong about that.” Penny’s mouth opens in fake offence and she hits my arm. I laugh.

“Yes, it must be sad being the second smartest one in our class, though I wouldn’t know.” Baz says, with his bored expression though I can tell he wants to smile.

“Oh hush Basil,” Penny says, waving her hand. I’m really going to miss this over summer. I’m obviously going to see Penny basically everyday, but I won’t see Baz all of the time. 

I stop thinking about that (something I’ve learned to do recently) and focus on what they’re talking about. Something to do with things to read this summer.

“I know you’re quite the bookworm Snow, what do you plan on reading this summer?” Baz asks me, raising his eyebrow. I wish I could do that. 

I try to sneer at him, but I know it falls short. He laughs at my sad attempt.

“Simon will just sit there, looking off into space whenever I’m reading near him,” Penny says, poking my side.

“How come you’re ganging up on me?” I say, pretending to be disrought. 

“Because it’s easy,” Baz says. Penny rolls her eyes.

“Well at least I can uh. Oh! At least I eat at meals!” I say, referring to Baz not eating much.

“Yes you do have that one. You can eat as much as three grown men,” Baz says rolling his eyes. I’m not offended by this, I see it as a challenge.

“You haven’t seen the half of it,” I say, sticking my chin out with a proud grin on my face.

Baz laughs quietly, shaking his head but suddenly stops when a deep voice says his name.

“Basilton,” the voice says from behind me. I turn around and see a man with white hair and a bored expression similar to Baz’s. This must be his dad.

“Father,” Baz says. He looks almost as bored as his dad. What’s with this family?

Baz stands up. “I look forward to seeing you guys sometime this summer.”

“Bye,” I say, also standing up. Baz picks up his trunk and walks around the table to go to his dad, but I stop him before he can get there. I give him a tight hug. We haven’t hugged too many times but he’s told me that he doesn’t mind when I do it.

He doesn’t hug back, but he’s holding his trunk so I don’t really care. I let go and he gives me a nod before walking towards his father who is looking at me and I suddenly feel very self conscious about how poor I look in the eyes of a Grimm. After the Pitches, they’re the most powerful (and rich) magickal family.

They walk away but before they get to the door I see my mum come in. I instantly feel myself smiling before running over to her. 

“Hey,” I say, slightly out of breath, once I get to her. 

She laughs and gives me a hug, I instantly reciprocate. I missed her a lot, even though I saw her over Christmas break.

“Hi, love,” she says once we pull away. 

Baz

When Snow hugged me I froze. I know that he likes to do that sometimes, and I like it too, but my father was there. I don’t know why I care, but I really do. I know that my father would like it if I were closer to people like Dev. People in the Old Families.

It was a short hug and I was soon walking across the dining hall with my father. Before we got to the door a young blond woman who had curls just like Snow opened it and I heard feet running. 

Snow ran up to, who I would assume was, his mum and gave her a hug. I felt a pang of jealousy. 

Now I’m sitting on my large bed at Pitch Manor, scrolling through my mobile. School ended a few days ago and I already want to go back. I’ve thought about texting Snow but I know that he’s most likely hanging out with Bunce, Wellbelove, and his Normal friends. 

It’s one week into break when I get a text from Snow.

SS (12:34): Hi Baz!!! :D

SS (12:34): I was wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday party on the 26th

BP (12:35) : Sure, where and what time?

He tells me and I ask my father about it. He says he’ll have Vera drive me over. I nearly break my composure and smile at him when he tells me that. I’ve had birthday parties before, and I’ve been to Dev’s, but I’ve never had a friend who wasn’t in my family and didn’t have to invite me. 

The next day Vera takes me out so we can buy a present. I decide that I want to get him a football. We practice sometimes and I know he really wants to get onto the team. I also buy him a card that says “I wanted to get you something great, super terrific, unique, and beautiful for your birthday, but I don’t fit into an envelope.” I think it’s a good representation of our relationship. 

When it’s time for the party, I can barely sit still in the car ride. Vera glances over at me and smiles, I give her a small smile back. She’s the closest thing I’ve got to a mother, she basically raised me.

We arrive to the party early. Vera and I walk up to the front door, and I knock on it. The door opens and I see the same woman from the dining hall. She smiles.

“Nice to meet you, you must be Baz,” she says, looking down at me. I give her a nod, not knowing what to say. She just continues smiling and calls Snow down.

He rushes down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last one. I laugh softly.

“Baz!” he exclaims, smiling at me. “You’re early. Penny and I are in my room, wanna come?”

I look over at Vera, telling her it’s okay to leave now. She nods, “I’ll see you later Master Pitch.” 

Snow grabs my hand that’s not holding his present and pulls me over to the stairs with him, letting go to run up. He seems even more energetic than he is at Watford, and that was already a pretty high bar.

We’re met at the top of the stairs by Bunce.

“Simon what - Oh. Basilton,” she nods, smiling softly.

“Bunce,” I nod back. I see Snow roll his eyes.

“You guys are so weird,” he shakes his head, but his smile doesn’t dim. I wish I could smile like him. “Here's my room,” he says, stepping into the small room behind Bunce. 

I follow him. The room is a bit bigger than ours back at Watford. I guess this is a normal size room, the rooms at Pitch Manor are just big. 

I like it. It’s painted a light blue with different posters, drawings, and pictures on the walls. Bunce is in most of the photos and even some of the drawings. I guess they’ve known each other since they were really young.

“I know it’s probably small, seeing as you’re rich and probably live in a castle.” Snow remarks, sitting on the edge of his bed on top of a blanket. Bunce takes a seat closer to the head of it, picking up a book that was laying there. I feel out of place.

“Mansion,” I correct him, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

Snow seems to notice how awkward and uncomfortable I am because he stands up just to plop down on the carpeted floor, patting the spot next to him. I oblige and sit down much more gracefully than him. 

“Hello, Master Pitch.” He says mockingly.

I roll my eyes, “Hello, peasant Snow.”

“You know that's not my name.” He says, jutting out his chin.

“Yes it is, it’s your middle name.” I tell him, making sure I sound like a “know-it-all”.

“That doesn’t count.”

“I can call you by your middle name if you call me by mine,” I shoot back.

He doesn’t say anything for a second. “Fine,” he pouts, crossing his arms. I know I’ve won.

“How has your summer been so far?” I ask him, changing the subject.

“Nice,” he says, leaning back onto his bed, I do the same. “I haven’t done much, just hang out with Penny.” Bunce doesn’t look up at the mention of her name.

“Do you really just sit around while she reads?” I ask, quirking my eyebrow. I don’t give him time to respond before I speak again. “Would it really kill you to pick up a book for fun?”

He leans his whole body on my shoulder, placing a hand over his face like he’s fainted. “Yes. Yes it would.”

I try to push him off of me but he just flops his head into my lap, still pretending to be dead.

“Well then,” I say. “I guess I’ll have to return your present.”

He opens his eyes and lets out a dramatic gasp, “You wouldn’t!”

“Try me,” I smirk evilly.

“Well then, I’ll. Uh. I won’t er,” He blusters, still smiling. I don’t think he’s stopped smiling since I’ve got here.

“You’re dead. We must bury the body.” I say. “Bunce, may I have the pillow please?” She hands it to me without looking up from her book.

“What are you doing?” Snow asks before I lightly place the pillow on his face.

“Family and friends. We are gathered here today to celebrate the death of Simon Snow Salisbury. He has-”

“Celebrate?” Snow asks, he’s pushed the pillow down to his stomach. 

“Hush. It is incredibly rude to interrupt your own funeral.” He lets out a huff. “As I was saying. He has died from trying to read a book for fun. He was an idiot. Truly,” I smirk. “He would eat a minimum of four sour cherry scones a day. Honestly, it’s a wonder he didn’t die from that first.” Snow snorts. “In his will he has left all of his rubbish possessions to Baz Pitch. His beloved, amazing, smart, graceful roommate.” 

“Don’t forget arrogant,” Snow adds. I place the pillow back on his face.

“Now we must lay him in his tomb.” I declare right before I scoop up Snow. He lets out a startled noise before grabbing on to my shoulders so he won’t fall. 

“Baz!” He shrieks. “Penny, help!” Bunce finally looks up. She looks shocked for a moment before getting up from the bed.

“Baz, just don’t drop him.” She says. I’m not going to drop him. I’m strong because of my … condition.

“Penny! Aren’t you going to tell him to put me down?” Bunce just shrugs.

I shake Snow in my arms and he holds on tighter.

“Don’t worry,” I say kindly, hanging him over his bed. “You’re dead, so if I do drop you, you won't feel it.” Then I drop him.

He screams for a second. I pick up the pillow, throw it onto his stomach, and pick up the blanket that was sitting on the edge of the bed. I throw it over his body.

“Baz! What are you doing?” He asks from under the blanket, but doesn’t make any movement to take them off.

Bunce leaves the room for a moment before coming back with another blanket.

“I always knew I liked you Bunce,” I say, helping her place it over Simon.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Pitch,” she smirks.

I hear feet walking up the stairs and someone opens the door.

“Simon, darling. It’s time to come down,” His mum says.

Snow then starts moaning and sitting up. When he sits up he sticks his arms out pretending to be a zombie. Bunce starts laughing uncontrollably, and I begin to laugh too.

“Blah,” he says, standing up. “Braiiinss,” he moans.

He begins to walk over to me but I quickly hide behind Bunce.

“What are you doing?” She squeals, trying to push me in front of her.

Snow walks over to me and grabs onto my head, messing up my hair. 

“Braiinns,” he moans again.

“Braaains,” I say, turning to Bunce. She hides behind Snow's mum.

Snow walks over to his mum, doing the same thing to her. I expect her to tell us off for playing games. To tell us to be more mature. Instead, she turns to Bunce moaning “braains”.

Bunce books it down the stairs and we all follow her, Snow’s mum in front. 

I’m the one to catch Bunce eventually, sneaking up on her. We all laughed when she screamed after I had popped out from behind the corner.

Wellbelove is the first one to come. Then the other Bunces come too. Those are the only people to come. I thought that Snow would have had all of these normal friends he’d invite over.

The party takes place in the back yard where Snow and his mother had built an obstacle course. It’s not that hard, but I love it.

There are two lanes. Each lane has a skateboard that you have to get to the next point, a hula hoop you have to do for a minute, a jump rope you have to jump with ten times, and a blanket where you have to do a somersault on.

We all play on it for over an hour, taking turns. I have won three out of the five rounds I was in. Snow isn’t very good at it, but he’s smiling and laughing the entire time. 

Then we have cake. It's a large chocolate cake with different stick figures drawn in icing. Snow gets two pieces and some of mine (I prefer the icing). 

The Bunces leave after the cake, only Penelope staying. Wellbelove, Snow, Bunce and I are all out in the backyard again. Snow has found some large sticks and challenged me to a duel (he originally challenged Bunce but she rejected it). 

We’re going back and forth, knocking our “swords” against each other, careful not to hurt the other. I eventually manage to knock his stick out of his hand and point mine at him.

“Give up Snow?” I ask him, walking closer to him, trying to back him into a corner of the fence.

“You wish,” he says before running away.

I run after him, eventually dropping my stick. Once I got to him I tapped his shoulder and he began chasing me, making it into a game of tag.

“Baz, watch out!” Snow yells, and I slow down so suddenly I nearly fall. There's nothing near me…

“Ha! Gotcha!” Snow says, hitting my arm. 

“Cheater,” I yell, chasing him again.

“Not my fault you fell for it,” he yells back.

I can’t help myself, I begin smiling. I’ve caught up to him again. He’s against the tree where Bunce and Wellbelove are sitting, chatting. 

I’m about to tap his shoulder when I hear Snow’s mother calling our names.

I turn around to see Vera and Snow’s mum. I have to go. Snow must realise this too because his smile gets smaller.

We walk over together, both out of breath from running so much. 

“Master Pitch,” Vera smiles. “Glad to see you had fun.”

I realise I’m still smiling and go back to my bored expression. I nod at her.

“I’m glad you came over Baz,” Snow says, hugging me. I loosely hug him back.

“Thank you for inviting me. Oh, and happy birthday, Snow,” I tell him. He lets go, smiling.

“Do you think you could come back again soon?”

I look over at Vera. “Possibly,” I say, looking back at him.

He nods, “Okay. See you soon!”

I turn to his mother, “Thank you for having me over Mrs. Salisbury.”

“It was a pleasure. You’re welcome over any time. And please call me Lucy, dear.”

I nod and begin to walk away with Vera before quickly turning back.

“Tag,” I say quickly tapping Snow's arm, before running back to the car. I hear him laugh.


End file.
